Venturiantale: skyrim
by JaketheJabberwock
Summary: A modified venturiantale story Will also be including characters from my skyrim and characters from Gophersvids as well. Have fun reading, I intend on writing from multiple perspectives, not just vent's or Vahl's.
1. Chapter 1

Venturiantale

Intro:

Burning, falling, the ship fell to Nirn, at the helm, Venturian yelled in panic, his crew dead, he panicked and hit the eject button, although without any escape pod, "aaaaaaah!"

He fell towards an icy ocean, even closer and he saw he was on a collision course with a boat.

CRaSH

"Nuh?"

I wake up on a snowy cold beach, I'm freezing, yet something is keeping me warm, a fur sleeping bag, I look next to me and see a man, perhaps I should introduce myself, my name is Vahl Tenebris, I am a refugee from Morrowind, as you may guess, that means I'm a Dunmer.

I had been enjoying the sail here but then a comet passed overhead, a piece of it had hit my boat and I nearly drowned.

I blacked out on the ship, looking to my left I only now realized why I hadn't drowned, a strange man, he wore what looked like a vest with a red V over a red triangle, he smiled at me, "greetings, Im Venturian."

I blinked, "uh..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Vahl

"Who are you?"

The man smiled haughtily, "I am Venturian, THE adventurer."

I looked at him, confused, he looked too thin to be able to have come from skyrim.

"Oh and by the way, that wasn't a comet, that was my ship."

I gasped, "uh...then what hit my ship?"

Venturian chuckled, "oh, that was me."

I blink again, "that...was you?"

He chuckled, "of course that was me, anyway, lets get you somewhere warmer, like that castle up there."

He pointed towards the castle on the cliff, I gasped as I beheld the college of winter hold.

"actually an inn would be fine."

He shrugged, "whatever, fine by me, lets go."

As we walked up the icy slopes, we reached the town of winter hold, we sought out an inn and we checked in, but our stay had a damper put on it when we discovered that the rooms had no doors, Venturian looked at me, "lets go Vahl, this inn has no privacy."

Suddenly there was a voice behind us, "I'd wait if I were you."

We turned around and saw an Argonian wearing a mages robe and steel gauntlets/boots, he was sitting next to a Breton wearing fur and Stahlrim armor, both their hoods up, the Breton smiled at me and the Argonian pointed to the door, "there's going to be trouble here in a bit."

I walked out the door in defiance, followed immediately by Venturian, "y'know, maybe we should listen to the lizard dude, he seemed to know what's up."

I huffed, the argonians used to be slaves to my people, I realize that that was more than 800 years ago but I still bore no respect for the species, and therefore, no Argonian would ever give me...as I walked out into the snow storm, I saw a heavy set figure clad in ebony armor walking through the snow, a horned helm atop his head, I saw the red glowing eyes through the white out of a storm.

I pulled my knife, I was shaking, partly from the cold and partly from fear, I saw venturian reaching inside his jacket.

"You...you don't cause any trouble or you'll find yourself in trouble yourself!" Was all I could think to shout as the figure advanced, laughing as his glowing eyes bore into me.

"Who is this foolish woman who stands in my way? Does she not know that she addresses the ruler of half of skyrim?"

He flexes and the snow around him jumps out of the way, an aura of force flying outward, venturian gulped.

"Know then, wench, that you address Stiv Gro Fur!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jai'q

i heard an explosion and sighed, finishing my drink and getting up, looking to Richard, "didn't I tell them?"

the formerly skinny librarian got up and sighed, "you did indeed."

i walked out into the cold and saw the two we had seem cowering in the gaze of the vampire.

i tossed the dark elf a spear I had snatched from a forsworn earlier, drawing my buster sword, Richard drew his bow and backed up.

"you shouldn't have come here Jai'q."

"I could say the same for you, Stiv, you were a companion once!"

he laughed, a loud resounding laugh that drowned ohowl he howling wind.

"a means to an end, slave of the companions."

I growled but then one of the adventurers spoke, "enough!"

I turned around to see the man in the vest holding something short and red in his hand.

"BEHOLD THE ADMIN GUN!"

i leapt to the side as a beam of pure energy flew from the barrel, hitting Stiv and sending him flying, only to turn into a vampire lord and recover, suddenly out of the sky, came a roar, I turned to see a dragon, a DRAGON Sweep Down and take the man in the vest away, knocking Stiv down out of the air into the Ravine, "DAAAAAAMN YOooooou!"

the woman was screaming, "'AHHHH!"

I stop her as Richard fires arrows after the thing.

"Lady! Calm down! We'll fix this."

she looked at me, tears streaking the beautiful features, "HOW? What could you possibly do to help?"

I smile, "I'm a member of the companions, I'm taking you to whiterun."


End file.
